


A Year of Rumbelle

by moonflower



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflower/pseuds/moonflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A response to a prompt on tumblr by rumbellelover13 who wanted a glimpse into each month of the year of our favourite pairing.</p>
<p>She was back. So was magic. Rumpelstiltskin should have been happy. He had his true love, she was skinny, not-quite-whole but she was there. So why didn't she feel like his?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January-April

**Author's Note:**

> The months aren’t all chapter-sized but hope you like it anyway, it’s been the first fanfic I have posted in about three years so be kind :) It’s also well past midnight here in Aus so I blame any grammatical errors on my sleep deprived fangirl brain!

**January**

 

She was back. So was magic. Rumpelstiltskin should have been happy. He had his true love, she was skinny, not-quite-whole but she was there. So why didn't she feel like his?

 

**February**

 

Power. He chose the power again. Those hallucinations...the memories that had haunted her for 28 years were true and there he was, standing in front of her. She told him she loved him. And he had said it back and held her tight. Held her like he would never let her go. But then he had. He stepped back and said he had things to do. He walked away from her and towards power. Had nothing changed? Rumpelstiltskin had even forbidden her to leave the house. For her own protection, he said. To her, all it meant was that her cell had gotten a little bigger.

 

**March**

 

She started to look more like herself, like the old Belle. Her hair was healthy, her eyes were shining and her reading obsession had come back in full force. But...still there was something missing. Something in her wasn't quite the same as it was in Fairy Tale Land. Her spark was gone. Jefferson (he preffered that name to Mad Hatter) visited her often with his little girl, Grace. Belle really came alive when playing with the young girl and Rumpelstiltskin found himself staring at her, losing himself in the image of what a fine mother she would've been to Bae. He held her sometimes, kissed her lovingly but his affections went unreturned. Not rebuffed, but not returned. They slept in seperate rooms.

 

**April**

 

Claustrophobia was a new word she'd come across in a book. Belle was starting to think she was developing it. She knew Rumpelstiltskin was hiding her away so that the Evil Queen wouldn't be able to hurt her again but she couldn't stand it. Staring at the same things, never feeling the grass under her toes, her father...her father was out there somewhere. Rumpelstiltskin said it would be better for her to wait, that the curse had taken a bigger toll on Maurice than she could imagine. But there was something in the way he avoided her eyes when he said it. He was lying to her. He was keeping her here, no better than what the Evil Queen had done to her and now he was lying to her too. She closed her eyes as the tears that she thought she had cried out ran down her cheeks.


	2. May-July

**May**

 

Empty. Her room was empty. She had left him again. Rumpelstiltskin leant against the doorframe but even it's support wasn't enough. He slid to the floor and wept.

~*~

There he was. In a flower shop, of all things. Belle watched as her father tenderly arranged a bouquet and passed it to the Snow White. Snow smiled at him, so pure and happy now she had her true love back. Belle felt a momentary twinge of jealousy but how could she give herself to Rumpelstiltskin when he locked her up and proved yet again that his power meant more to him than she did? Snow White left her father's shop and Belle hid around the corner less the good Queen saw her. She slipped into Game of Thorns and heard the jangle of bells announcing her arrival.  
  
“Won't be a moment.”

 

His back was to her and Belle grinned a little nervously. It seems she was destined to look at the back of the man she loved until he turned and acknowledged her. And acknowledge her he did.

~*~

His magic wasn't as strong as it used to be but he could stilk use reflective surfaces to see her. Belle had found her father and looked happier than he had ever seen her in this world. Happier without him. Rumpelstiltskin put his hand mirror down and closed Belle's door behind him. It was only a matter of time before Maurice told her about the day in the cabin...and then she would never want to see him again, true love or not.

 

**June**

 

He was wrong, she very much wanted to see him once the truth came out. The fire in her eyes when she abused him about the – disagreement, broke his heart. It was too close to the look she wore when she stormed out of his dungeon worlds ago. Her father had watched on nervously, wringing his hands and looking terrified to be in Rumpelstiltskin's house. Surprisingly, Maurice had been the one to extend the olive branch. The man had muttered something about how he would have done the same thing if he thought Rumpelstiltskin had harmed Belle. She had softened as Maurice continued on, saying that if Gold – Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One whatever he was going by these days was willing to attack him with such vengance then surely he would protect Belle better than Maurice ever could. Rumpelstiltskin had agreed and even playfully pulled out a contract to that effect, along with a clause saying that Belle was entitled to hold the attack over him whenever she wanted to. Belle had smiled, her first proper smile for him since she had told him she loved him. Maurice had chuckled and left with an open invitation to visit whenever he wanted. Belle had stayed.

 

**July**

 

Moonlight poured through her window, illuminating the bookshelf Rumpelstiltskin had installed for her the day before. He had already filled half it with books. He hadn't touched her since she came back, he treated her like a skittish horse. He didn't want to frighten her off again. Belle had always been called brave. _Do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ She did not think she was brave enough to ask Rumpelstiltskin why he needed power so much. She was scared what the answer might be. But there was one thing she was brave enough for. She rolled out of bed and padded softly down the hall to his room. He was awake, she could see candle light flickering under his door. She turned the knob slowly and smiled at what lay within. Rumpelstiltskin was indeed awake and wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pyjamas, looking extremely huggable as he spun. Belle hadn't ventured into his room before and was amused but not surprised to see he had somehow found a spinning wheel as large and grand as his one in Fairy Tale Land.

 

“Belle.” His voice was soft but clear, she could hear how much he loved her. It was as if her name was covered in cotton wool when he said it, as if the word alone was to be cherished.

 

She said nothing, just walked to him and placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down to kiss him softly.

 

“Belle.” A sigh this time, a release. A hope.

 

She pulled him off the stool and took him to what would now be their bed.


	3. August-October

**August**

 

The Evil Queen visited. Despite the whole town knowing her true identity and Emma Swan now running the Storybrooke, the former Mayor still acted as if she owned the place. They had exchanged in their traditional banter, her taking jabs at the fact that he had allowed himself to be tamed by the Saviour, just as he swore he would never be by her. He had sneered at her inability to handle the product of True Love and asked her how Sidney was treating her these days. It was that moment Belle had walked into the hall and had seen her captor for the first time. She dropped the tray of tea things and Rumpelstiltskin was glad to see it was not their favourite set. He started to move in front of her, to push her out of the room when she did something completely unexpected. Belle reached into the shattered china and picked up the serated bread knife and in one fluid motion threw it at Regina's head. With a withering glare, the Evil Queen froze the knife mid-air and laughed.

 

“Oh Rumpel, I think I've upset your girlfriend.”

 

Belle moved close to him and gripped hir arm, from fright or anger, he couldn't tell. “Indeed you have, dearie. I consider that a slight against my generous hospitality. Leave, before I bring Emma into this.”

 

“Call her if you must, Rumpel. She has no true power now the curse is lifted. She only ever had the power you gave her.” Her eyes were cold and she sat down in an armchair, settling in as if she was in for a long wait.

 

“No need to call Emma, love.” Belle's voice was strong and full of mischief. “It's nearly one, isn't it?”

 

Rumpelstiltskin let out a high pitch giggle. Of course, his girl was clever. “Yes it is, treasure. You're right, Regina will certainly want to leave before then.”

 

“Why would I do that?” Regina's eyes narrowed and she crossed her legs defensively.

 

“Because.” Belle went to the window and peered out of the curtain casually. “Every Thursday Emma comes over for afternoon tea.”  
  
“I've just told you.” Regina's voice was biting. “I'm not afraid of her.”

  
“Mm, of course you're not. But you see,” Belle turned to face the Evile Queen, smiling sweetly. “Emma brings her son with her. Little Henry, bless him. They're so happy together, aren't they Rum?”

 

Regina swallowed.

 

“Delirious.” Rumpelstilskin grinned. “True love if there ever was one.”

 

The Evil Queen stood, her hard persona cracking.

 

“Completely.” Belle agreed. “He doesn't have a care in the world. And she is completely devoted.”

 

“ _I_ was completely devoted!” Regina snapped. “I _raised_ him!”

 

“Well, he certainly doesn't miss you, dearie.” Rumpelstiltskin tittered. “And I very much doubt that you want him to see you for the first time after you nearly killed him in that get-up.”

 

Regina looked down at her skin-tight black outfit with stilettos and snarled.

 

“This isn't over, Rumpel.”

She stalked out of their house quicker than he'd ever seen her move before.

  
“Well done, treasure.” Rumpelstiltskin embraced Belle from behind, breathing in the delicate scent of her hair. “She practically ran out of here.”

 

Belle laughed softly. “She'll be back, though, won't she Rum?”

 

“Yes, pet. She will. But we'll handle her, together.”

 

Belle leaned back against him and sighed. “Such a shame my knife didn't get her.”

 

Rumpelstiltskin chuckled against her neck. His love was such a sadistic little flower.

 

**September**

 

“You will return, won't you treasure?” Rumpelstiltskin nuzzled into her breasts, holding her close.

 

“Yes Rum, I promise.” She stroked his hair affectionately, smiling down at him. He was sitting on a kitchen chair and was refusing to let go of her waist. “Don't I always keep my promises?”

 

“Yes.” Came the muffled reply. “But I don't trust those wenches to let you go.”

 

“Red, Snow and Emma are my _friends_ , Rum.” Belle laughed. “They are hardly going to keep me from the man I love. And if they try to, I'll call for you three times and you can come be my knight in shining armour.”

 

“I don't wear armour in this world, pet.”

 

Belle took in his sexy three piece suit and ran his tie through her small hands. “Shining Armani then.”

 

He chuckled and kissed her palms fondly. “Deal.”

 

**October**

 

She was frowning as she read, never a good sign. Well, sometimes it meant she was just very into the plot but Rumpelstilskin hadn't seen her turn a page for over fifteen minutes. Belle was agonising over something.

  
“What is it, dearie?” He knelt in front of her. Not for the first time he was grateful the curse breaking had taken away his need for a cane. “What's worrying you?”

 

Belle bit her lip. “Rum...I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” He smiled a little sadly. It must be bad if that's what she was leading with.  
  
“I know you do, you have been the perfect partner the last few months but...I have to know.”  
  
“Know what, treasure?' Rumpelstiltskin cupped her cheek. “I promise I'll answer you honestly.”

 

“Why did you bring magic back?”

 

Rumpelstiltskin dropped his hand and sighed. “Oh.”

 

“It's just...you had me, I had you. Emma had broken the curse.” Belle's eyes were confused, worried that she wouldn't like the answer. “Why did you have to bring the uncertainty of magic into this land?”

 

“Oh Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin could see how afraid she was that she wasn't enough for him. He could feel her knees shaking slightly underneath his hands. “Belle, my darling. I brought magic back for one reason and one reason only.”

 

Belle leaned forward, her blue eyes staring into his dark ones. She was hanging on his every word.

 

“To find my son.”

 

Finally, after nearly three decades Rumpelstiltskin gave her the story he promised her worlds ago.


	4. November-December

**November**

 

Rumpelstiltskin wandered up the path to their house wearily. It had been a long day of meetings with the town board and so many of them still didn't trust him. Quite rightly, too he supposed. But they had once again run over time and Saviour Swan had to kick everyone out, picking up her sleeping son and leading the mass exodus. There was so much to fix, so many people to put right. Archie – Jiminy, was working the hardest of all, trying to help the town cope with two sets of memories. Rumpelstiltskin was aiding him the best he could, making up spell after spell to help push the curse memories to a dull dream. Not to mention that most of his free time was put to good use trying to find Bae. But now it was the memory of Belle pushing him home. He yearned for her now more than he ever had in Fairy Tale Land which was odd. He didn't think he could love harder than he had then, but Belle was bringing out more and more human in him. If he wasn't careful people would start to think he was soft.

 

“Belle? I'm home!” He shouted as he opened the door and was immediately struck by the scent of roses. He fumbled for a light and switched it on to see rose petals scattered all over the floor. He smiled as he dropped his keys in the bowl and saw an old fashioned polaroid picture of Belle on the counter, dressed in his favourite blue pinafore and high heels. She had written him a note.

 

_Dearest,_

 

_Once again you have been kept busy saving the town you have already rescued once. I think you deserve a treat, don't you? I've laid out a treasure hunt with clues along the way. Hurry, Rum, or I'll start without you!_

 

_All my love,_

 

_Belle._

 

He snatched the letter and photo up, following the roses to the the stairs and grinned at at another photo on the bannister. Belle had undone her hair and let it fall around her shoulders. He pocketed that one too and all but raced up the stairs. On the top step was another photo, she had undone all the buttons down the front of her dress and had it just covering what she was wearing underneath. Rumpelstiltskin moaned and followed her trail of petals to their bedroom door where she had taped the last photo, her in just a blue bra and underwear set with those high heels. He felt truly happy as he opened the door to the welcome sight of his true love on their bed, waiting for him. Treasure hunt indeed, she was the most valuble tresure he was ever going to have.

 

**December**

 

Rumpelstiltskin was acting strangely. He was avoiding her again and Belle couldn't understand why. She thought everything was going so well now that she knew the real reason behind his obsession with power. Belle had spent hours trawling through maps and internet news articles searching for anything that could indicate where Baelfire may have landed. She had even tried to befriend the Blue Fairy because there was no way Rum could stand to be in the same room as her. He had been nothing but grateful for her help and had been so attentive to her. But for the last week he hadn't been meeting her eyes. It worried her. Rumpelstiltskin was so used to carrying his burdens on his own and it was going to take more than a few months of happiness to change that. She watched him spin from the bed.

 

“Rum.”

 

“Yes dearie?” He didn't move.

 

“Is everything alright?” She tried to catch his eyes in the reflection in the window but he didn't look up from the wheel.

 

“Of course.”

 

“It's just,” _Do the brave thing, Belle._ “You've been so distant this week.”

 

“Have I? I'm sorry pet, I don't mean to be.” He sounded sincere.

 

Belle frowned. “That's all you have to say?”

 

“I apologised, dearie, what else do you want?”

 

“What do I want?” Belle asked angrily. “I want you to touch me like you used to. Text me in the mornings...leave me flowers like you used to. For God's sake Rum, at least look at me.”

 

He finally turned to her and she was taken aback by the raw emotion in his eyes. He was hurt that she was in pain and he loved her. How could she ever have doubted that?

 

“Rum, lover, is there something I can help you with?” She reached out to him imploringly. “Please. I can't have this space between us. There must be some problem you're working on.”

 

Rumpelstilskin sat on the edge of the bed, his profile mostly hidden from view by his hair. “There is this one thing that I have been trying to find this week, but I'm having trouble.”

 

“What is it?” Belle was releived to know that it was a tangible issue they could work out, not just him pulling away from her. “Is it to do with Bae?”

 

“No.” Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “No, I am after a particular piece of jewellery.”

  
“Jewellery?” Belle's voiced was laced with shock. “Who on Earth are you looking at jewellery for?”

 

“Who else would I drape in riches, treasure? You, of course.”

 

“But Rum,” She laughed. “I already have more jewellery than I can wear at once. And you certainly haven't agonised over all my gifts like this, have you?”

 

“No. This is special.”

 

“Oh.” Belle was confused now. “Special how?”

 

Rumpelstiltskin groaned, this wasn't how he wanted to do this. “I was looking for a ring, dearie.”

 

“A...a ring?” Belle's eyes went wide, she was catching on.

 

“Yes precious. I simply can't find the perfect ring to adorn your perfect finger.” He crawled onto the bed and sat by her, staring at her with love. “And since you have forced it out of me, I suppose I will have to ask without one now.”

 

“Oh Rum!” Belle covered her mouth in surprise. This was actually happening. Rumpelstiltskin took her other hand in his.

 

“Belle, you are the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, caring person I have ever met in my very long life. You came into my dark world, a brief flicker of light and I remembered what it was like to love and to be loved. You brought humanity to this old monster, something I never thought possible. Would you do me the very great honour of allowing me to call you my wife?”

 

“Oh Rum, yes!!” Belle flung her arms around him. “Yes, please. Oh god yes.”


End file.
